Rarezas de pasión
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: "Que extraño es el amar. El oír la voz del contrario te hace querer callar al mundo para que aprecien su dulce tono. El brillo de aquellos ojos te hace desear la inmortalidad para apreciarlos hasta que el universo muera. La calidez que emana su alma te pide a gritos que te quemes en sus caricias. Que extraño es añorar esas rarezas de pasión" . Colección de OS de crack ships de KnY
1. Ella dijo sí (Inosuke x Kanao)

**Ella dijo sí**

Ese era otro día más en el que visitaba la tumba de las hermanas Kochou.

—Cumplí mi promesa, Shinobu— tocó levemente aquellos vendajes en su brazo, la herida aún no sanaba, pero como bien se lo había prometido a la mencionada, no tocaría aquella sutura hasta que le dijesen — ¿Lo hice bien? — el joven con mascara de jabalí colocó un ramo de flores de glicina en la tumba de la antigua pilar del insecto, un mero simbolismo para Shinobu, aún le era doloroso estar en aquel lugar y recordar la calidez con la que lo trataba aquella mujer ¿Entonces por qué seguía regresando a aquel sitio? A decir verdad solo había dos razones para ello: la primera es que aún necesitaba de los consejos de Shinobu, su presencia le apetecía igual de cálida que la de su amigo pelirrojo, aún quería sentirse cerca de aquella mujer a quien tanto llegó a querer.

—Inosuke, hola— y allí estaba la segunda razón. Aquella chica de coleta y ojos violáceos le hacía volver, como si de una obligación se tratara, con la esperanza de admirarla aunque solo fuese por algunos segundos. Kanao se había vuelto una mujer hermosa, apacible y poderosa; intrigaba al joven Hashibira cada vez que posaba su mirada sobre ella—. Gracias por las flores, a la maestra seguro que le encantarán— la mujer de pocas palabras parecía más libre al hablar con el moreno, soltaba con confianza sus versos. Colocó algunas ofrendas frente a la tumba de la familia Kochou y comenzó a orar.

Era la misma pintura que Inosuke venía contemplando hacía años. Desde el momento en el que el impetuoso jabalí descubrió la tumba de Shinobu se pasaba día y noche cerca del lugar, vislumbraba el sepulcro con tristeza; jamás se pensó el único en sufrir su perdida, pero tampoco le interesaron los lamentos de los demás ante la devastadora muerte de Shinobu… sin embargo las lágrimas de aquella joven eran distintas, en el primer momento que sus oídos captaron sus sollozos su corazón se destrozó.

Jamás comprendió el porqué, quizá fuere porque ambos habían llorado juntos antes, quizá porque construyeron un lazo al combatir lado a lado contra una luna demoniaca, quizá era por el hecho de que ambos jóvenes eran como un par de niños que poco sabían de la vida; no lo entendía pero igualmente no le importaba… no iba a ponerse a pensar sobre ello, tan solo iba a vivir el momento, así como lo había hecho durante años.

Él no solía estar en silencio, de hecho esos momentos le incomodaban, su actitud explosiva le obligaba a gritar en toda oportunidad que le diese la vida; sin embargo allí estaba, esperando en calma a que la joven terminara sus oraciones. Aquella mutes no le era incomoda y la presencia de la mujer no le resultaba molesta, a lo largo de los años compartiendo esas pequeñas escenas se fue acostumbrando a los actos de la fémina, a tal punto que si alguien prestaba un poco de atención podría fácilmente ver que ambos jóvenes tenían la respiración acompasada, como si fuese una sola. Sus alientos se mezclaban hasta formar uno solo, de alguna manera eso era demostrativo del porque el pilar de la bestia y la pilar de la flor eran tan buena combinación en batalla.

—Inosuke— la amatista interrumpió los pensamientos del joven, mostrando una bolsa de obento, el joven sabía a lo que se refería, la chica había preparado tempura para compartir merienda con él. Ya era como un hábito entre ellos, o tal vez debía ser llamado ritual, encontrarse frente a la tumba de aquellas hermanas que tanto bien les hicieron a sus vidas, compartir comida y la tranquilizadora presencia del otro antes de salir en otra misión en la que, muy probablemente, sus vidas estarían en riesgo.

Para Inosuke era como una promesa del meñique, no morir para la siguiente vez volver a comer el tempura preparado por aquella bella mujer. Y para Kanao era como el llamado desesperado de su corazón, sobrevivir para encontrase con ese bruto muchacho que la tranquilizaba aún con su estruendosa voz.

—Sentémonos a la sombra— le tomó de la mano dirigiéndola hacía la frescura que proveía la copa de uno de los tantos árboles frondosos de aquel lugar—. ¿Pasa algo? — se había quitado la máscara para poder comer con comodidad.

—Tu rostro es muy lindo y limpio

—Tendrás que darme doble ración la próxima vez que comamos en pago por ver mi rostro— aceptó un tanto avergonzado mientras comía con imprudencia ante la enternecida mirada de la amatista.

Al poco rato de arrasar con su icónico salvajismo los alimentos, el joven Inosuke se quedó contemplando el perfil de la pilar mientras esta bebía apacible su té; su rostro adquirió un ligero sonrojo del cual nunca se percató. Ese era el momento ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso tendría otra oportunidad de lanzarse a la joven? ¿Por qué él, el gran dios Inosuke, se ponía a pensar? ¿No era su estilo atacar de frente y sin miedo?

— ¡Demonios! ¡Ey, tú! — la mujer acató a su llamado —Toma esto— le arrojó una pequeña bolsita que la joven tomó con bastante curiosidad, no era común que el hombre diera algún presente, incluso a ella quien fuese su mejor amiga.

— ¿Puedo abrirlo?

— ¡Sí! ¡Hazlo! ¡¿Qué tanto esperas?!— la joven Kanao examinó el contenido de la bolsa, encontrándose con una sortija de un brillante color dorado, adornada por un pequeño cristal lila. El color era tan hermoso que le recordaba a las glicinas, extrañamente sabía a donde quería llegar el muchacho con tal obsequio y eso tan solo podía hacerla feliz.

—Un anillo— recordó como en sus diversas misiones en la ciudad se había encontrado con damas portando tales accesorios, se veían tan elegantes y aquellas que las portaban con su marido al lado se veían tan felices. La imagen mental de ella caminando de la mano con el joven, mientras sus sortijas brillaban a la luz del sol, abochornó en sobremanera su rostro; regalándole así al oji-verde un tierno retrato de la avergonzada Kanao.

—Un viejo me contó que esos aros se dan cuando uno se quiere casar— la cara estupefacta de la mujer incomodó un poco al cazador, dándose cuenta de las dudas de Kanao se apresuró a responder las preguntas no expresadas de la fémina —Sí sé que es casarse… me lo explicaron Gompanchiro y Monitsu— señaló con cierta brusquedad la mano de la joven —Y también sé que esa cosa va en tu mano izquierda ¡Así que póntelo ya! ¡Yo si quiero casarme contigo! ¡¿Acaso tú no?!

—No necesitas llorar, Inosuke— rio algo enternecida por las lágrimas que se iban acumulando en el rostro enojado del mencionado, quizá impotencia, quizá de frustración —Además, Shibobu-neesan te hubiese regañado por ser tan tosco

— ¡Ya sé que estas cosas se piden con calma!— aún le dolía el recuerdo de la pilar del insecto, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que a quien más le dolía recordarla era a la joven frente a él. Estaba en lo correcto, aquella mujer le regañaría, estaba siendo prepotente y agresivo; pero no podía evitarlo, aquello era algo que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza hacer y pensar tanto le estaba dando migraña — ¡Me lo dijo demasiadas veces el estúpido de Tontaro!— esperaba que Shinobu lo perdonase, pero el no tener tacto ya era su sello personal — ¡Pero cuando pienso en ti me siento raro! ¡No puedo seguir los consejos de nadie! ¡Me tranquiliza tu presencia, pero no quiero que te acerques mucho porque me pones ansioso! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo ah?!— el sonrojo de la joven pilar no pudo más que acrecentarse con las palabras que le dedicaba el mal hablado de Hashibira, no tenía tacto y sus versos parecían reclamos, pero eran honestos, veía en sus facciones cariño e intranquilidad, seguramente el simple hecho de conseguir el anillo le habría costado horrores.

—Me siento de la misma manera cuanto estoy a tu lado, no puedo ni respirar apropiadamente— a pesar de que su tono de voz era tan calmo, si Zenitsu estuviese allí escucharía lo desbocado que estaba su corazón y aún si Tanjiro se encontrara a un par de metros podría captar fácilmente el aroma de su creciente nerviosismo—. Yo aun no comprendo estos sentimientos… ni siquiera estoy segura de ponerles un nombre, porque cuando lo hice terminé equivocándome—. Sí, Kanao pensó haberse enamorado de la cálida alma del joven Kamado, pero ahora que veía la sonrisa del nuevo pilar de la flama no hallaba rastro de aquel sentimiento, tan solo crecía en ella una eterna gratitud; sin embargo el solo pronunciar del nombre del joven que ahora le proponía matrimonio tan bruscamente la hacía sentirse tan cálida que parecía quemarse por dentro—. Pero quiero intentar averiguarlo contigo

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Sí— se colocó con suavidad la joya en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, justamente donde a Inosuke le habían explicado que debería portar el anillo su esposa —Quiero casarme contigo

— ¡Se los dije estúpidos Monitsu y Tontaro!— celebró con el más estruendoso de sus gritos, realmente era extraño ver como aquella chica tan callada admiraba con ternura las formas tan infantiles y bruscas de su ahora prometido — ¡Mi forma de proponer matrimonio es mejor que sus flojos consejos!— se acercó a su cuervo que sobrevolaba cerca del sitio, el pobre ave atendió con algo de temor su llamado — ¡Ey pajarraco! ¡Ve y diles esto a ese par de idiotas! ¡Ella dijo que sí!


	2. La atracción de un trueno(MuzanxZenitsu)

**La atracción de un trueno**

—Eres un niño problemático— le abrió los brazos indicándole que se sentara a su lado — ¿Se puede saber por qué lloras?

—No lo sé— aceptó la invitación del moreno, tratando de encontrar un reconfortante calor se abrazó al cuerpo del mayor, pero aquella alma tan solo lo hacía sufrir aún más —Pero duele mucho, quiero salir de aquí

—No puedes

— ¿Por qué no me dejas salir Muzan?

—Eres un demonios, Raiko, si sales allá afuera el sol te matará— acarició los rubios cabellos del chico, tratando de transmitirle calma y así evitar que su llanto aumentara —Si quieres salir hazlo de noche

—Pero me gusta el sol— tras las constantes caricias del hombre el joven se encontraba cada vez más adormilado, su reciente condición de demonio le mantenía exhausto y el hecho de que se había negado a comer humanos lo obligaba a dormir durante largos periodos. Tenía hambre, pero le daba tanto miedo comer que prefería morir de inanición.

— ¿No has comido nada aún?— el rubio negó — ¿Cuántos problemas más piensas causarme?— tomó el rostro del chico para acercarlo al suyo y antes de que el menor pudiera hacer algo unió sus labios con los contrarios. Parecía un beso, pero más allá de eso Muzan se ocupaba de hacerlo beber su sangre, se pasaba alimentándolo con su propia sangre, saboreando a su paso los castos labios del muchacho. Poco tiempo después se separó del joven, dejando un hilillo de sangre conectando ambas bocas, se relamió y pronto le limpió el rostro al contrario con suma delicadeza —Si tienes hambre ven a mí, te daré de comer cuando desees

—Bien— soltó con desgana el de cabellos dorados, aquellos ojos rojos le incomodaban así que para evitarlos se dispuso a dormitar recostado en el hombro de su cuidador, a entrar en aquel trance donde le parecía feliz ser un débil humano, le parecía enternecedor caminar bajo el sol, le parecía conmovedor el poder sentir calidez —Amigos— terminó susurrando antes de caer dormido.

Muzan observó con atención las facciones de aquel niño, aquel recién convertido demonio, Raiko la luna creciente uno, la adquisición de un demonio que controlaba los relámpagos le apetecía excitante… el tener en sus brazos al antiguo cazador de demonios Agatsuma Zenitsu le hacía sentir dominante y poderoso.

Pero los susurros durante su sueño le enfurecían.

Se la pasaba llamando a Inosuke, a Tanjiro y a Nezuko, esa demonio que tan egoístamente no se dejó devorar; sentía asco cada vez que el joven pronunciaba el nombre de la fémina. Quizá por ello es que no lo dejaba salir, para evitar que se encontrase con alguno de los mencionados en sus sueños; quizá por eso le alimentaba con su propia sangre, para no manchar su cuerpo con la baja calidad de la carne de aquellos idiotas.

Hacía poco había logrado escapar de los cazadores de demonios, derrotó a la gran mayoría y los sobrevivientes no podrían hacerle frente, pero perdió a cada una de sus lunas superiores, ya no tenía a nadie bajo su mandato, quizá por ello había robado un niño soldado de aquella organización ¿Pero por qué precisamente Zenitsu? Pudo obtener a Tanjiro quien portaba el aliento original, pero el solo hecho de pensarse pasar tiempo a su lado le provocaba arcadas, aborrecía al pelirrojo casi tanto como a Yoriichi.

Tampoco pudo hacerse con el demonio que logró caminar bajo el sol, la chica había logrado volver a ser humana y ahora le era inservible. Quizá había sido eso, tal vez había querido vengarse de los Kamado por retrasar sus planes ¿Por eso les había arrebatado a Zenitsu? ¿Para verlos sufrir? Estaba seguro que cualquiera de los presentes ahí hubiera causado el mismo efecto ¿Entonces por qué se había robado al niño del rayo?

Ah, el rayo.

Claro, debía ser por eso; una habilidad tan única que incluso entre los cazadores tan solo quedaba una persona capaz de utilizar tal técnica. Sí, había sido capturado por el brillar del rayo, tan poderoso que podría hacerle frente al aliento solar. Eso daría sentido al porque había permitido que Raigaku se uniera a las lunas superiores tan rápido, eso justificaba el hecho de haberlo dejado solo... Un señuelo para atraer a Zenitsu, al portador del rayo.

— ¿Cuándo me volví tan patético?— se regañó, estaba buscando alguna justificación para tener a su lado a aquel rubio. Él no necesitaba razones, robó al joven y lo mantendría a su lado porque eso deseaba, y sus deseos son ley.

—Nezuko— susurró con un tono de amor Zenitsu, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Muzan, mientras se abrazaba más a si mismo tratando de evitar las lágrimas.

Sintió desprecio, eso no debía estar pasando, los recuerdos de su humanidad debieron haberse esfumado hace tiempo… o podría ser que siguiera enamorado de ella a pesar de ser un demonio. Estaba consciente de que los demonios podían desarrollar cierto tipo de conductas reprochables hacía con los humanos.

Douma fue el vivo ejemplo de ello.

Debía aceptar que aquel idiota le había sido de mucha utilidad; estaba seguro que los demonios no podían tener sentimientos, el amar a otro ser sería imposible, menos si esta fuera humano. El amor que sentía Akaza debía ser por sus recuerdos de humanidad; las emociones que llevaron a Rui a morir eran producto de los recuerdos de su humanidad, el amor que se profesaban aquellos hermanos, las lunas superiores seis, era producto del amor que sintieron en su humanidad.

Creía que si borraba los recuerdos de aquella condición inferior esos sentimientos se desvanecerían, pero Douma fue una excepción. Un demonio que en su humanidad nunca demostró sentimientos vino a enamorarse de un inútil ser como lo era Kotoha. Los demonios podían amar.

Los demonios podían morir por amor.

Y eso le parecía estúpido.

—Así que olvídala, Raiko— sostuvo entre sus brazos al joven Zenitsu, acariciando sus cabellos y recorriendo su cuerpo con el tacto de un amante —No seas tan idiota como Douma, no te dejes morir por el fruto de un romance con un simple humano— le besó, que importaba si el chico estaba dormido, que importaba que él no le correspondiese. Esos labios, ese cuerpo, todo del ex cazador era suyo —No te dejaré morir, tú me perteneces, estarás a mi lado hasta que me canse de ti— volvió a besar los labios de un durmiente Zenitsu, haría lo que quisiera con él, ahora aquel niño le pertenecía por la eternidad.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Nunca les dije que me encantan las crack ships? Pues me encantan! Y hoy les he traído esta ship, me enteré de ella por unas viñetas que tradujo la página "Kimetsu no Dojinshis" en Facebook, síganla jejeje **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y decir que este libro va a ser para puras rare ships, la próxima es Sanemi x Nezuko, si tienen una ship de la que quieran que escriba coméntenlo y lo haré! :3**_

_**Adiós, nos vemos, se cuidan, chao!**_


	3. Seguir hacía adelante (Aoi x Yushiro)

**Seguir hacía adelante**

— ¿Aún estás aquí? Es casi media noche, debes dormir— la joven de coletas entró dentro de aquella habitación donde hasta hace poco Shinobu creaba sus venenos. Allí, sentado frente al escritorio, se encontraba Yushiro. Aquel demonio había sido acogido por los restos de la familia Kocho, había entrado en la vida de aquellas cinco mujeres con el afán de terminar las investigaciones de su amada Tamayo. Hacía poco habían matado a Muzan, pero lo consiguieron con la ayuda de Nezuko, el utilizar de su arte demonio inutilizó la droga de Tamayo y la menor de los Kamado no pudo volver a su forma humana. Creyeron que tan solo debían administrarle una vez más el fármaco y ahora que había tranquilidad podría dejar que la sustancia surtiera su efecto; sin embargo no obtuvieron los resultados esperados.

—Los demonios no necesitamos dormir, además debo acabar esto antes de que pase más tiempo— contestó sin dirigirle la mirada, analizaba el cambio de la sangre de Nezuko al ser sometida ante algunos farmacos, frustrándose de encontrar nulas reacciones.

—Nezuko no irá a ningún lado— trató de calmarle, el chico se veía frustrado, pero aquello no era su culpa. El que Nezuko hubiera desarrollado una fuerte resistencia a la droga no era culpa de nadie, menos de aquel chico que luchó al lado de todos para derrotar a Muzan… alguien que sí fue de utilidad a los pilares, a Shinobu.

—Pero su hermano podría ser que sí— esas palabras le dolieron, Tanjiro apenas había sobrevivido a la batalla y ahora se encontraba inconsciente. Su vida estaba fuera de peligro, pero el que aún no hubiera despertado mantenía a todos con el alma en vilo.

—Te ayudaré— soltó alejando así los tristes pensamientos acerca de la condición de Kamado — ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Estorbarás

—No lo haré, estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con farmacos, solía hacerlo con la señorita Shinobu

—Vete a dormir— por fin la observó, su afilada mirada amatista se encontró con los ojos azulados de aquella chica, encontró en ellos tristeza.

—Esto es importante para ti, para los Kamado, para la señorita Shinobu y para tantas personas que podríamos salvar… eres tan admirable haciendo esto por los demás— Yushiro le miró atento, las facciones de la fémina irradiaban incomprensión y debilidad, pero eran tan amables que le recordó por un momento a Tamayo, aquella mujer tan dada a la humanidad.

—Agradece a la señorita Tamayo— se levantó de su sitio haciendo temblar a la joven en espera de cualquier movimiento —Ella dio su vida para que pudiéramos encontrar una forma de regresar a los demonios a la normalidad— puso entre las manos de la oji-azul un mortero y algunas hierbas —Si quieres admirar a alguien que sea a ella

—Claro— tomó los utensilios que le dio el demonio, entendiendo que debía moler aquellas hierbas quizá para una infusión, se sentó a su lado para cumplir con sus deberes. La tenue luz de las velas que iluminaban el sitio le hizo admirar el rostro del joven, pareció no reconocerlo; apacible y con un gesto de amor tan puro, seguro propinado por el mencionar de aquella dama, que le daba envidia no tener a alguien que la pensara así —Una mujer entregada a la humanidad a pesar de haber vivido tantos años como un demonio— soltó sumergida en su soliloquio, pensó en sentir que aquellas palabras eran incorrecta, pero el rostro tranquilo del joven le permitió continuar —Seguramente fue una mujer hermosa

— ¡La señorita Tamayo era una diosa! ¡Nadie podrá igualar su belleza!— agregó exaltado el joven, provocando que una risilla escapara de los labios de aquella cazadora inexperta.

— ¿Incluso más bella que la señorita Shinobu?— el joven demonio asintió sin más, a pesar de que no conocía el rostro de la mencionada, él iba a jurar que toda mujer era menos hermosa que Tamayo — ¡Vaya! Me hubiera encantado ver un rostro así de bonito— sonrió para sí, evitando derramar lágrimas por la reciente mención de la pilar del insecto, aquella amorosa mujer que la crio con cariño y a la que no pudo ayudar por su ineptitud y cobardía. Yushiro pareció captar esto; no era bueno interactuando con las demás personas, pero eso no quería decir que era un maldito sin sentimientos, alguien que no sentía empatía. Realmente sentía el pesar de los demás, y aunque tal vez no era del todo cierto, creyó entender a Aoi. Aquella chica que se lamentaba no ser un soporte para sus allegados, que se entristecía de su propia debilidad le recordaba a él mismo, un chico de tan débil cuerpo que ni convirtiéndose en demonio pudo salvar a la mujer que amaba.

Suspiró con pesadez, él sí había sido débil, pero la chica que ahora trabajaba a su lado se estaba infravalorando; ella hacía lo que podía y se prestaba a los demás, se preocupaba por personas y cosas que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Aguantó las lágrimas para no incomodarlo y ser un ejemplo para las más jóvenes, para poder ser un pilar emocional en el que pudiera recargarse aquella mujer de ojos violáceos quien vio morir a su maestra. Quizá fueran algo similares, pero entre ellos la más fuerte era esa simple humana.

—_Tú también luchaste bien, eres fuerte y admirable— _susurró con un hilillo de voz, intentando que aquella chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos no llegara a escucharlo _—De hecho, puede que seas linda_

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—Que te apures

—No me des ordenes, te estoy ayudando y me tratas mal ¿Qué clase de agradecimiento es ese? Para idiotas me hubiera quedado atendiendo las heridas del trio Kamaboko— suspiró con un deje de alegría, ambos parecieron aceptar el silencio como su acompañamiento, sin ninguno sentirse incomodo por la mutes.

Pasó un rato en completo silencio, tan solo interrumpido por la voz de Yushiro dando instrucciones para infusiones o para completar notas.

—Así que— decidió cortar el tranquilo ambiente Aoi, no es que le incomodara estar tan callada, pero había algunas cosas de las que quería hablar con aquel chico y pareció ese el mejor momento para intentarlo y, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sentía nerviosa a su lado, al menos no tendría que ocultar su temblar o mostrarse más confiada de lo que en realidad era — ¿No tienes a dónde ir? ¿Te quedarás?

—Cállate, si tanto te molesta mi presencia— escupió recordando como la muchacha temblaba al verle los colmillos o cuando hacía movimientos bruscos, era claro que temía de su condición como demonio —Me iré cuando esto esté acabado

—No es a lo que me refería— se oyó triste. Aoi lamentó su elección de palabras, parecía que había herido al joven amatista.

—Entonces calla y ponte a trabajar

— ¡¿Podrías escuchar hasta que termine de hablar?! Que pésima educación— comentó enojada, era fácil sacarla de sus casillas y más si aquel chico no la ayudaba en la plática. El silencio del muchacho le hizo comprender que debía seguir hablando, desvió la mirada y su rostro adquirió un triste semblante —Tú cuidaste de Tanjiro y de Kanao, ayudaste a todos a pesar de ser un demonio… un demonio al lado de los cazadores de demonios, que irónico

— ¿Solo viniste a molestarme?— Yushiro se estaba hartando de esa palabrería sin sentido ¿Qué quería? ¿Recordarle lo poco que pudo hacer por Tamayo y por los demás?

—Fuiste de mucha más utilidad que yo—ignoró el tono acido con el que le habló el amatista, si no decía en ese momento lo que quería probablemente no encontraría otra oportunidad —Me alegro que Kanao haya tenido a tan buen aliado a su lado, gracias por ayudarla a regresar con vida

—Tú también estás haciendo todo lo posible, nadie te pidió que ayudaras con la investigación de la señorita Tamayo y aun así viniste— ¿Desde cuándo él era tan amable con alguien que no fuera Tamayo? Debía admitir que la presencia de la oji azul no le apetecía molesta, quizá por ello podía ser más suelto consigo mismo —Aún con todo el trabajo en la finca me estás aligerando el trabajo— las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron levemente y una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

— ¿Sabes? Nadie en esta finca tenía un lugar al que ir… pero gracias a la señorita Shinobu todos encontramos un hogar

— ¿Y eso a qué viene?

—Cuando encontremos la forma de convertir nuevamente a los demonios en humanos… ¿No te gustaría quedarte en esta finca? Si no tienes a donde ir, tal vez podrías quedarte— esas palabras le había costado decir y al joven demonio le estaba costando asimilarlas. Le miró ciertamente aturdido, a lo que la joven tuvo que desviar la mirada por la vergüenza, explicando sus intenciones caóticamente mientras trataba de ocultar el tartamudeo de su voz — ¡A lo que me refiero es que nos falta personal! Eres bueno con los fármacos, nos ayudarías demasiado… y… bueno…— tomó una gran bocanada de aire para tratar de decir lo siguiente —Tupresencianoshacesentirbastantefelices— soltó lo más rápido que su lengua le había permitido, para después ocultar el ardor de su rostro entre sus cabellos; no mentía, la presencia de Yushiro en la finca era como un respiro en medio de aquel caótico tiempo que estaban viviendo. Pero el decirlo en voz alta le había aturdido los sentidos, estaba casi segura que el corazón se le saldría si volvía a abrir la boca; sin embargo no era la única conmocionada, Yushiro se encontraba anonadado con las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Carraspeó, percibiendo su voz más ronca de lo que esperaba, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—Lo pensaré, por ahora ponte a trabajar— ambos tan solo atinaron a volver con torpeza a sus tareas _—Gracias, Aoi— _susurró con un tono apenas perceptible, intentando ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sé que dije que el próximo cap sería un SanemixNezuko, pero me ganó la emoción por escribir esto! w (gracias a la personita que comentó esta pareja c:) ahora son mi OTP jajaja lo siento Murata, te acaban de quitar al hombre(?) Espero les haya gustado y el siguiente cap, ahora sí, será un SanemixNezuko :3 (y si lo acabo, puede que suba un OS de Tanjiro~ con alguien que nadie se imagina ¬w¬) **_

_**Adiós, nos vemos, se cuidan, chao!**_


	4. Sonrisa (Sanemi x Nezuko)

**Sonrisa**

Ese día en la finca de las mariposas era extraño, tan solo se encontraban en las instalaciones las pequeñas Sumi, Kiyo, Naho, la joven Nezuko y los pilares del agua y el viento; extrañamente ningún adulto responsable se encontraba para cuidar a las chicas; y los pilares, a como podían, trataron de "lidiar" con los asuntos que les habían encargado expresamente Koucho y Tanjiro.

—Ya veo que no sabes interactuar con los niños— se atrevió a decir el moreno. Veía como aquellas niñas de la finca de las mariposas miraban con terror la fúrica expresión del albino frente a ellas.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres quién para decirme eso! ¡No has podido calmar a la niña demonio! — y bien era cierto lo que Sanemi mencionó. Tomioka apenas pudo calmar el llanto de la pequeña Kamado; su hermano se había marchado a una misión y ya que Nezuko estaba herida, y a que realmente no tardaría más de un día, decidió no llevarla, relegando su cuidado al pilar del agua.

—Eso es porque Nezuko y yo no somos tan afines— acarició la cabeza de la morena mientras esta gimoteaba levemente sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie.

— ¡Esos son excusas! ¡La niña demonio se lleva bien con todos!

—Si es así ¿Por qué no la calmas tú? — Giyuu se sentía alegre, parecía que por fin estaba teniendo una conversación amistosa con Sanemi.

— ¡Es tu maldito trabajo! ¡Yo estoy con estas mocosas! — y al voltear su vista hacia las infantes tan solo pudo contemplar la figura de las tres huyendo del lugar— ¡Vuelvan aquí malditas mocosas! — una ligera sonrisilla se asomó en el rostro de Tomioka, tal parecía que Shinazugawa y él eran un tanto parecidos, tal vez podrían llegar a ser amigos. El ambiente cálido que emanaba Giyuu hizo que la pequeña Nezuko en sus brazos poco a poco fuera adormeciéndose, acurrucándose en el pecho del moreno parecía encantada con la idea de dormitar después de tanto llanto — ¡Los niños son un fastidio! — pero esos gritos roncos provenientes del pilar del viento la asustaron volviendo a ocasionar su llanto.

—Nezuko ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡¿Podrías callarla?!

—Tú la hiciste llorar

— ¡No es mi problema! Solo haz que se calle— tratar con niñas no era el fuerte del albino, pero tratar con una niña sollozante y con Tomioka lo estaba exasperando más allá de sus cortos límites.

—Encárgate de Nezuko— le extendió a la pequeña demonio quien lo veía con ojos llorosos y el ceño fruncido.

—No— tal parecía que el disgusto era mutuo.

—Si lo haces te prepararé ohagi— sonaba tentadora la oferta, pero era imposible, el orgullo del pilar no le permitiría aceptar —Serán quince— quizá el hambre era un poco más fuerte que el orgullo del Shinazugawa; con la cara de pocos amigos que le caracterizaba tomó entre brazos a la pelinegra mientras esta pataleaba y se revolvía. Al pilar del agua esto pareció serle suficiente así que con un aura de tranquilidad se encaminó a la cocina de las Kochou, ya les pediría ayuda a las niñas para cocinar el ohagi prometido al albino.

—De acuerdo ¿Y a ti qué te pasa demonio? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tienes hambre?

—Hermano— exclamó con los ojos llorosos y la voz entrecortada.

— ¿El mocoso de los pendientes? — la pequeña asintió —Salió en una misión con el rubio gritón, volverá mañana— ante lo mencionado Nezuko incrementó la fuerza de su llanto—Ya veo, estás triste sin él— el incesante llanto de la fémina comenzó a cansarle, se la llevó a otra parte del jardín intentando distraerla para que detuviera sus sollozos, pero la niña tan solo podía revolverse en los brazos del mayor — ¡Cálmate! ¡Incluso te traje a ver flores para que te callaras, mocosa!

— ¡Déjame! ¡Eres malo!

—No te voy a soltar mocosa

— ¡Suéltame! — y al acto la joven Nezuko hizo alarde de sus poderes creciendo hasta su estatura común lo cual dificultó que siguiera con el agarre, obligándolo a soltar a la morena.

— ¡Eres un fastidio! ¡Por eso tu hermano te abandonó!

— ¡Mientes! — antes de que la pelea pudiera continuar entre ambos pequeños capullos de flores cayeron ante sus ojos, seguramente arrancados por el fuerte viento que había comenzado a sentirse. Pronto el sereno ambiente fue sustituido por el leve gimoteo de la joven Kamado —Hermano

—De acuerdo, lo arruiné

—Hermano

— ¡No llores! — se revolvió el cabello y se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de la muchacha —Mira, no soy bueno con las palabras o con las niñas, pero puedo decirte algo ¿Sabes por qué tu hermano no dudó en salir? — los gimoteos de la Kamado parecieron detenerse para prestar atención a lo que decía su contrario—Porque él confía en ti y en sus amigos, sabe que podrás mantenerte a salvo ¿No crees que tú deberías hacer lo mismo? Sé una buena niña y espéralo con una sonrisa, para que cuando llegué él también tenga una sonrisa en el rostro— la pequeña limpió sus lagrimas y mostró una bella sonrisa al peliblanco.

— ¿Así? — aquel rostro manchado de recientes lágrimas y enrojecido por el llanto, pero destilante de amor y juventud, le apeteció a Sanemi tan hermoso que no pudo evitar perderse en los rasgos de la joven; podría admirar su perfil por siempre si así le fuera permitido. Carraspeó volviendo a la realidad, tratando de reprenderse mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos tan obscenos e inútiles que tenía con la joven.

—Sí, así está bien, ahora vete a jugar a otro lado

—Juega conmigo

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No soy tu niñera!

— ¡Juega conmigo! — soltó con alegría mientras se prendaba a las ropas del joven intentando convencerlo para jugar juntos.

.

.

.

— ¡Bienvenido hermano! Sanemi pela naranjas y jugará conmigo— tanto Tanjiro como Zenitsu no podían concebir lo que veían sus ojos. La pequeña demonio se encontraba sentada en las piernas del pilar del viento mientras este se ocupaba de quitar la cascara a una fruta.

— ¡No lo haré mocosa!

—Nezuko, creo que incomodas a Shinazugawa, ven conmigo— aunque tal parecía que al joven Shinazugawa poco le importaba tener que estar al lado de la pequeña.

—Sanemi— con un puchero se juntó más hacía el albino intentando evitar que su hermano la alejase de allí.

—Entiendo que quieras jugar con él, pero lo incomodas

—Aleja a tu hermana Kamado

—Ven Nezuko

— ¡No! — ocultó su rostro en el pecho del mayor, impidiendo así que le alejaran de su lado; esto le parecería tierno a Tanjiro y estaría de lo más alegre, sino fuera por el hecho de que la joven Kamado no se mostraba como una infante, sino como una joven en la flor de la vida.

— ¡Nezuko-chan! ¡Shinazugawa-san es un hombre! ¡Un hombre malvado! ¡Así que aléjate de él! — la desesperación en los chillidos del rubio hacía notar lo mal que se veía la situación entre los dos, incluso al mayor de los Kamado le pareció correcto tener que separarlos.

—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Zenitsu, Shinazugawa-san es un hombre con obligaciones, no tiene el tiempo para jugar contigo

— ¡No entiendes nada cabeza dura!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿De qué hablas?

—Ah, que bueno que todos se lleven tan bien— suspiró Tomioka mientras veía a la distancia todo el ajetreo en el que había quedado atrapado Sanemi.

—_No creo que eso signifique que se lleven bien_— pensaron las niñas que llegaron a dar la bienvenida a los cazadores y se encontraron con tal escena un tanto risoria y un tanto aterradora.

.

.

.

_**Bueno, antes que todo, espero que todos se encuentren bien :3 Ahora sí…**_

_**Al fin pude actualizar! No puedo creer que tengo menos tiempo para escribir ahora en cuarentena que antes. La universidad me está matando! DX es más estresante tener clases en línea que mis clases presenciales.**_

_**Bueno, espero poder actualizarles más seguido de ahora en adelante uwu **_

_**Ya saben, no salgan de sus casas a menos que sea necesario, usen cubrebocas y lávense las manos constantemente, entre todos saldremos de esta… cuídense mucho y cuiden de los demás!**_

_**Adiós, nos vemos, se cuidan, chao!**_


End file.
